The Nightmare
by LacusXKira forever
Summary: Kagome always hated Naraku for what he did but now she despises him Please Rate & Review
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare

Summary :

-Kagome always hated Naraku for what he did but now she despises him.

Now she's stuck in the worst situation ever, and she doesn't know what to do?

Will she ever get her body back?

Chapter one: The switch

He woke in darkness confused. Where was he and how was he brought back?

"I see your awake," a voice said.

"Huh who are you, where's aniki?"

"Oh don't worry you'll see him soon but what would you say if I could make it so you could spend time with InuYasha Jakotsu eh," Naraku said smirking when he saw that he caught the feminem man's attention.

"So what's the catch," Jakotsu asked?

"And who are you plus what about my sword."

"I am Naraku and I have your sword, I had it repaired."

"Don't worry I'll revive your comrades later but first," Naraku whispered something. Jakotsu suddenly felt dizzy and fainted.

Naraku started to chuckle as he gave Kanna six shards before leaving.

Now he just had to get near Kagome...

"OUSWARI," Kagome yelled.

InuYasha plummented into the ground.

She stormed off leaving him in his crater.

Sango and Miroku came out when they heard a crash.

"InuYasha what did you do now," Miroku asked while Sango shook her head.

"Shut up Miroku, it's none of your buisness," InuYasha fumed.

"Damn that stupid InuYasha, he can be such a jerk," Kagome muttered.

"Ahh yes he can," a voice said agreeing causing her to jump.

"Naraku what do you want," Kagome spat trying to hide her fear.

Naraku merely chuckled.

"Oh you have no idea." He imediatly started muttering something under his breath.

"Huh what are you," Kagome slurred before fainting.

"Iron reaver soul stealer," InuYasha yelled appearing.

Naraku gracefully jumped out of the way.

"Damn it just what the hell did you do to her," InuYasha growled.

"Oh nothing I just made her faint so she wouldn't call for you and so I could kidnap her."

"Well too bad cause you ain't laying a finger on Kagome," he hissed.

Naraku chuckled before disappearing.

"Damn he's gone."

'Something doesn't feeling right,' InuYasha thought frowning.

"InuYasha Naraku was here wasn't he," Mrioku said seriously.

"Yea and he did something to Kagome but I don't know what," InuYasha said frowning.

"Well she seems to be okay just asleep," Sango said checking to see if Kagome was alright.

InuYasha walked briskly over and picked Kagome's sleeping body up.

"Hey be careful with Lady Kagome," Miroku said sternly.

"Whatever," InuYasha mumbled before taking off.

Miroku and Sango sighed while following.

InuYasha watched the sun set deep in thought.

'I'm not losing Kagome no I won't make the same mistake again," he thought trying to convince himself.

He then jumped down from his tree and went inside the hut for the night.

Jakotsu's eyes slowly opened as sunlight poured onto his face.

Wait what happened.

'Oh right Naraku revived me then said something that made me faint,' he thought remembering.

He rubbed his eyes then sat up.

He looked around confused.

He rubbed his eyes again before getting up.

Confusion was all over his face. He was in a hut?

"Oh Kagome good your awake," Sango said brightly coming in.

"Hey wench stay away from me," Jakotsu shrieked.

"Huh Kagome what's wrong," Sango asked frowning.

"Sango is something wrong," Miroku asked coming in.

"Ooo how lovely to see you again sexy houshi," Jakotsu gushed.

Miroku and Sango stared at her.

"Kagome are you feeling alright."

"I'm feeling fine , just stop calling me that. My name is Jakotsu, a member of the Band of Seven, " she said proudly.

"Now where'd you put my Jakotsuto," she asked

"Kagome um did Naraku do something to you," Sango asked.

"Yes wench he did, he revived me then said something."

Miroku and Sango looked at eachother.

"Um Kagome come with us," Sango said.

Jakotsu glared at her but followed them.

"Look into the stream," Miroku said.

"Why is my make-up messed u...AHHHHHH, I'm a woman, no that cannot be, gah what the hell did Naraku do to me," she shrieked.

"Um Kagome you are a girl," Miroku said.

"No I'm a man, I can prove it too," Jakotsu said indignity.

"Tha..that's okay Kagome don't bother."

(With Kagome and the Shichinin-tai)

Kagome's eyelids slowly opened as she woke to swords clashing.

"Ahh Jakotsu about time you woke so you getting outta bed."

Kagome eyes flew opened as she reconized the voice of the infamous leader of the shichinin-tai.

"AHHH it's you," he screamed.

"Uh yea Jakotsu, it's me Bankotsu," Bankotsu said frowning in confusion.

"However you managed to kidnap I don't know but you won't get away with it, InuYasha will come for me."

"Uh Jakotsu are you feeling alright," Bankotsu said reaching out.

"Ahh stay away from me," Jakotsu screamed.

"Um Oo-aniki is something wrong," Suikotsu asked coming into the room.

"You stt..stay away from me too," he trembled.

Suikotsu and Bankotsu looked at eachother.

What the heck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter 2: Confusion

Jakotsu what's wrong," Bankotsu asked walking over to him.

"STAY AWAY," he shrieked.

"I'll purify your ass to hell if you don't," he added.

Renkotsu was in the doorway doing the"he's finally lost it thing."

"And if you don't stop doing that Renkotsu I'll kick you hard in the crotch," Kagome growled.

Renkotsu froze then walked out of the room.

Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu as if asking him what they should do.

Bankotsu was speechless, it's not like he could do anything.

Meanwhile:

Miroku, Sango where's Kagome," InuYasha asked coming over.

Before either Miroku or Sango could answer Kagome appeared clinging to InuYasha.

"Oh InuYasha darling I missed you," she said happily.

InuYasha blinked then looked at Miroku and Sango who looked just as confused.

"You're even cuter close up," she gushed as she played with his long silver hair.

"Um thanks Kagome, anyway come on the Band of Seven are close, time to destroy them once and for all."

Kagome stared at him horrified.

"Why do you want to destroy me and my brothers so badly," she asked as tears clung to her eyelashes.

InuYasha stared at her confused even more.

"Uh Kagome they're enemy and they kill innocent people, even you said the other day you want them gone ASAP."

"My name is Jakotsu InuYasha darling not Ka um what was it Kagote or something."

"Kagome what is wrong with you today."

"She slapped Sango today and called her wench too," Miroku said.

"And called Miroku sexy houshi," Sango added.

With the Band of Seven: 

Bankotsu and the other members of the Band of Seven left Jakotsu alone for the rest of the day pretty much since every time one of them went near him, he freaked.

When Kagome had realized she was stuck in Jakotsu's she freaked even more.

'What am I going to do,' she thought making more tears fall down Jakotsu's face.

'If I tell InuYasha he won't believe me heck I doubt Bankotsu would or even Sango.'

'Oh god I hope he didn't do anything to Shippo or the others,' she thought nervously.

By the time night came she was slightly calmer then before.

She tried staying up but instead she fell asleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No

Chapter 3: No

Oooo you'll love this chappy. It's short but a cliffhanger (grins evilly)

With InuYasha's group

InuYasha spent most of the day in a tree lost in thought. 'What the hell did Naraku do that would cause Kagome to do…wait what if he was.'

He jumped down and went to go tell the others what he thought was wrong.

"Shippo where are you," Sango called.

It was getting to be late afternoon and Shippo was no where to be found.

"Sango what wrong," Miroku asked coming outside.

"Miroku I haven't seen Shippo since yesterday and I'm starting to worry."

Sango looked at Miroku.

"I'll go see if InuYasha can go look for him, ok just relax Sango if anything were to happen to Shippo InuYasha would know."

"Thank you Miroku, I'm going for a walk to clear my head."

With the Band of Seven

Kagome yawned waking to someone shaking her.

"Go away InuYasha," she mumbled turning over.

"Jakotsu time to wake up," Bankotsu said brightly.

Jakotsu's eyes shot open.

"AHHHHH stay away from me and don't touch me," he shrieked causing Bankotsu to cover his ears.

"Jakotsu calm down and get up," Bankotsu grumbled before leaving.

"Honestly I feel like I don't know him anymore," she heard him mumble.

An hour later…

Kagome stared at the ceiling.

'Eek I need to take a ba…wait no way I can't, she thought horrified.

'I'll see Ja….Jakotsu naked!'

"Hey Jakotsu, me and Bankotsu are going to the hot springs. You coming," Suikotsu asked coming into the room?

"Um ok," he replied.

Kagome followed Suikotsu with distance though.

She then realized she was going to be stuck with three naked men!

Jakotsu's stomach churned at the thought of seeing Bankotsu and Suikotsu nude.

'Well at least I can get some information um right,' she thought feeling sick.

The thought of seeing not only them naked but Jakotsu as well made her feel so dirty…so impure.

'I wonder what Jakotsu does when he's taking a bath with them,' she thought going pale.

"Jak...Jakotsu, are you there, we're attacking a village later," Bankotsu said making Jakotsu jump.

"Um ok," was his reply.

When they turned away that's when he showed that he wanted to puke up his guts.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Worst Day Ever

Chapter 4: The Worst Day Ever

With The Band of Seven

Bankotsu & Suikotsu stared at Jakotsu (Kagome) strangely.

"Um Jakotsu you need some help undressing," Bankotsu offered.

"NO, I mean no I'm good," he replied nervously.

She slipped in quickly not wanting to see Jakotsu's body nude.

"I can't wait till later when we destroy that village so I can feel blood on my claws," Suikotsu said smiling happily.

"Yeah we'll be leaving when we get back to our hideout," Bankotsu said smirking.

"I love the sound of children screaming eh Jakotsu," Bankotsu said with a chuckle.

"Ah yeah & maybe there'll be some cute guys there too," Jakotsu said looking happy.

'I hope that gets them fooled,' Kagome thought.

Bankotsu & Suikotsu started laughing.

"Now that's the Jakotsu I know & love," Bankotsu said chuckling.

Suikotsu nodded.

'Hopefully I can get them to forget about attacking the village today so I can figure out what to do.'

"Ahh yes oh Jakotsu you in for some fun tonight," Bankotsu asked?

"What," Jakotsu squeaked.

"Don't play stupid Jak, you love it when I'm restless," Bankotsu said with a wink.

'Oh gods no I don't know what's worse, being forced to hurt people or having sex with Bankotsu especially in a guys body.

"Um…."

"Good then it's settled."

With InuYasha's Group 

"Kagome what's wrong with you," InuYasha howled.

"I want to bathe with you is all InuYasha darling," Kagome whined.

InuYasha stared incredulously at her as if she were crazy.

InuYasha jumped into his tree & ignored Kagome's pleas to come down.

Sango sighed.

"Miroku haven't you noticed that Kagome's odd behavior is almost the way Jakotsu had acted when he was around him," Sango asked?

"Sango your right but the Band of Seven are gone, I think Naraku is just toying with us in making us believe the Band of Seven are back when they aren't really," Miroku replied.

"Well that's true and he's certainly the type of person who would do that so InuYasha kills or gets rid of Kagome for him," Sango said frowning.

"Like he did with you and the demon slayers," Miroku asked?

"Exactly," Sango said agreeing with his theory.

"All we need to do is find out what he did, why he did it, and how to get the old Kagome back."

Miroku smiled while his hand took a trip.

"In the mean time, get your mind out of the gutter," Sango yelled hitting him with her giant boomerang before walking away fuming.

"Miirr…ookkuu is Kagome back to her old self yet," a small shaky voice asked?

"Shippo are you alright," Miroku asked frowning noticing that Shippo's tail was quivering with fear.

"Meow."

"Kilala so you were taking care of Shippo when he was hiding from Kagome," Miroku asked?

Kilala nodded.

"Miroku do you think Kagome will ever be her old self ever again," Shippo asked?

"Yes though it may take awhile, just have faith and pray for her well being Shippo and she'll be back to normal before you know it," Miroku said forcing himself to smile.

Shippo nodded returning a small smile.

With The Band of Seven

"We should get back now before the others start to wonder," Bankotsu said standing up.

Jakotsu's face turned a nice cherry red color.

"Something wrong Jakotsu," Suikotsu asked?

"No just um a little hot is all," Jakotsu answered weakly.

"Well we are in a "hot" spring," Bankotsu said rolling his eyes.

Jakotsu's eyes then landed on Bankotsu's stiff manhood.

She felt sick. 'Oh god I got to get out of tonight's events somehow but how,' he thought.

"Let's head back now," Bankotsu commanded.

Suikotsu and Jakotsu nodded.

"How far is the village," Kagome asked hoping it was far.

"Not too far from our hideout," Bankotsu answered causing Kagome's heart to sink.

When they got back Jakotsu (Kagome) slumped into Jakotsu's room to grab Jakotsuto.

She felt like puking as she sat on Ginkotsu.

The other members talked and laughed while Jakotsu was quiet.

"Hey Jakotsu you okay," Bankotsu said frowning.

"Oh um yeah I'm just saving my energy and excitement for the battle," Jakotsu answered.

"That's something new usually you're driving everyone mad," Renkotsu stated sarcastically.

"Yeah well at least I'm lovable and people don't think I'm a cranky, old monk," Jakotsu sneered, glaring at Renkotsu.

Renkotsu stood up fumed and was about to hit him when Bankotsu stopped him.

"Knock it off you two, geeze you're always arguing," he grumbled the last part to himself.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes before mumbling "sorry."

Jakotsu looked up nervously when Ginkotsu stopped.

They were there.

"Now what's wrong Jakotsu," Bankotsu said started to get annoyed.

"I don't feel good," he mumbled.

"You are a bit warm but it's not too bad just stay here on Ginkotsu with Renkotsu," Suikotsu said.

Jakotsu nodded but secretly he was happy.

'Yes at least I won't have to kill people,' she thought relieved.

She was surprised at how fast the village was destroyed and knew she would have nightmares from seeing this brutal killing.

They gathered supplies and loaded them on Ginkotsu before leaving.

'Now to get out of being with Bankotsu for a night,' she thought feeling grossed out when the memory of seeing his manhood came into mind.

She knew about anal sex from school but wasn't ready to experience it nor did she want to.

As they got closer to the hideout she felt more scared than ever.

'This is a dream…a nightmare…when I wake up all of this will be gone but when she opened his eyes nothing had changed.

'InuYasha forgive me,' she thought.

Nothing had happened yet but she felt even dirtier and more impure than before.

When they got to the hideout they started unloading the supplies and putting them away.

As he helped he wondered what Jakotsu was doing in her body to InuYasha.

She felt sick to her stomach for she knew that all of this would change their relationship forever.

She ate her dinner slowly while Bankotsu ate quickly and was eating more to keep himself from killing Jakotsu for taking so damn long.

On Kagome's part she had hoped he had forgotten but no such luck.

As she put down the empty plate Bankotsu jumped up and herded him to his bedroom where things would get pretty hot.

Authoress: Ha-ha next chapter is the lemon. Sorry to those who don't like yaoi but the only reason this is pretty much happening is whenever there isn't a girl around Bankotsu pretends Jakotsu is one since he dresses and looks feminine. I know that's mean on Jakotsu's part but Jakotsu doesn't mind in it. I mean he probably wouldn't mind it even if it wasn't in the story since Bankotsu is pretty damn hot anyway. Also he is gay too…

Bankotsu: yup you know you want me

Jakotsu: are you making fun of my homo sexuality

Authoress: No I'm just reminding them because some might have forgotten

Jakotsu: Oh okay

Kagome: Why me though why not Kikyo or Kagura…

Authoress: Because I don't like you and besides it makes things more interesting and hurts InuYasha in the process (laughs evilly)

Kagome goes in corner to sulk.

Anyway the next chapter is just the lemon because I'm going to have fun trying to figure out how to make it good and realistic on Kagome's part plus nice and long.

Bye (Oh and don't forget to rate, read & review.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As soon as they got in Bankotsu's room he started to strip.

Jakotsu just had to undo his sash & remove the armor. 'Damn this isn't going to be good,' she thought untying her sash.

Lemon starts

Jakotsu (Kagome) felt arms wrap around his body.

"You ready," Bankotsu purred.

"Yup," Kagome said trying to sound like Jakotsu.

Jakotsu (Kagome) followed Bankotsu to the bed. 'Shit shit I'm in hot water,' she thought panicking.

Bankotsu pulled Jakotsu into a kiss startling him.

For some odd reason he responded back moaning slightly.

Moving down Bankotsu began his assault Jakotsu's neck. Every nip rewarded him with a moan as he went further down.

Kagome's mind was dizzy with confusion on why she was letting this happen.

He gasped as Bankotsu twirled his tongue around Jakotsu's nipple.

Giving Jakotsu's ass a squeeze he moved to the other.

Jakotsu wrapped his legs around Bankotsu's causing their cocks to rub against each other.

Moaning Bankotsu ran his arm up & down Jakotsu's arms.

Kagome felt as though someone had taken control of Jakotsu's body for she had no control despite the fact that she was trapped inside it.

She saw everything through Jakotsu's eyes & felt the pleasure she shouldn't even be feeling but that was it.

They grinded their hips together causing more friction between them.

"Gods Ja…kot…su," Bankotsu groaned in ecstasy.

Jakotsu flicked his tongue over one of Bankotsu's nipples. "You've been ac…ting odd to… ohhh fuck!"

Bankotsu panted as his cock throbbed.

"Gods I want you now," he moaned moving and positioning himself at Jakotsu's opening (or anal hole whatever you wanna call it) before thrusting hard.

They got a good rhythm going as they were getting close to climaxing.

Jakotsu yelled out in pain & pleasure as it hit him. 'Gods why have I lost control all of a sudden,' Kagome thought feeling sick.

Bankotsu groaned as his climax came & filled Jakotsu's ass not long after.

He collapsed on Jakotsu not caring that his stomach was now covered in Jakotsu's white sticky cum.

Kagome hoping that it was over got the surprise of her life! She had control again but it wasn't over as Bankotsu had started thrusting into Jakotsu body again.

She couldn't believe what was happening! Pleasure, shame, embarrassment, & betrayal all ran through her mind.

Even if it was Jakotsu's body she was the one stuck in it feeling and seeing…this!

"Ahh," he groaned as he came again followed by Bankotsu.

"I'm…gl…ad your feeling be…tter," Bankotsu panted collapsing yet again on Jakotsu's chest.

Kagome didn't know what to say so she just nodded.

Bankotsu pulled himself out & collapsed again next to Jakotsu.

"Come on we should go to bed now. There's so much to do tomorrow."

Jakotsu nodded dozing off to sleep.

Authoress: Ok that was probably terrible but I tried. So Kagome got to experience s in a man's body, wonder if it will change her if she gets her body back. Plus why'd she lose control of Jakotsu's body. You'll have to wait a few chappys to find out why hee hee…

Jakotsu: (pouts) it was soooo short & you need more detail, DETAIL WOMAN!

Authoress: Well excuse me

Bankotsu: Jak giver her a break, it's probably cause she's a virgin

Authoress: (looks horrified) Excuse me how would you know that. That's private you don't just go shouting 'I'M A VIRGIN'

InuYasha walks in

InuYasha: There you are; I want to talk to you about this story…

Authoress: (moves behind Jakotsu) umm about what?

InuYasha: WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO KAGOME!

Authoress: Why not, now go away we don't need you besides you killed Ban-chan TT

InuYasha storms out

Authoress: Anyway ignore the dog, he's just jealous & for people who are wondering why I don't like Kagome is because she makes InuYasha 'SIT' all the time and WHINES A LOT plus hurt Banny-kins.

Anyway please rate and review (blows kiss)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

With The Band of Seven

Kagome yawned & turned over to find Bankotsu staring at him. She shifted uncomfortably as she remembered last night. Why did she lose control, oh god what would InuYasha think if he found out that

in Jakotsu's body she had slept with Bankotsu.

'Damn, damn, damn, she thought sadly.

How could she call herself a virgin now after last night especially since she had felt pleasure also!

"Hey Jakotsu let's go have some breakfast," Bankotsu said enthusiastically.

Jakotsu nodded yawning while grabbing his usual kimono.

'What do I do, I need to try talking to Sango,' Kagome thought determined as she followed Bankotsu out of the room.

Jakotsu ate in silence while the other members stared at him strangely which was starting to agitate her.

"Stop staring at me," he snapped.

"Uh Jakotsu are you sick," Renkotsu asked puzzled.

Jakotsu (Kagome) faked frowned confused. "No why?"

"Because your quiet is all, usually you're loud, annoying & chatty," he said clearly amused.

Bankotsu & Suikotsu just rolled their eyes.

With InuYasha's Group

"Hey Kaede do you know what's wrong with Kagome," InuYasha asked walking into her hut.

"No InuYasha, I haven't figured out it out yet but I will tell you when I have."

"Okay thanks Kaede." With that he walked outside to go jump into a tree to escape from

Kagome (Jakotsu).

'Damn we're never going to beat Naraku if we don't get Kagome back and oh god I smell that scrawny wolf's scent & it's coming this way.' Sweat ran down InuYasha's face.

"Hey puppy where's Kagome," Kouga called to InuYasha who was still in the tree.

"Oh InuYasha baby that's where you've been," Jakotsu gushed.

"Uh Kagome are you ok," Kouga asked puzzled.

"Oh hey there Kouga nice to see you handsome, can you help me get InuYasha down so we can have a bath together," Kagome asked with a cute innocent look on her face.

Kouga looked as though he had been slapped by Kagome.

He looked up at InuYasha. "Hey mutt what did you do to Kagome," he yelled angrily at InuYasha.

"I am perfectly fine Kouga I just wanna spend time my InuYasha."

Kouga opened his mouth but closed it. What the heck was going on around here?

Authoress: Well that's Chapter 6 Not as funny as the other ones but Chapter 7 will be really funny just you wait not only that Chapter 8 or 9 you learn why Kagome lost control...

Jakotsu: Man talk about boring "yawns"

Authoress: You forget I can cause you pain "laughs evilly"

Bankotsu: Both of you quit fighting. It wasn't that bad Jakotsu

Authoress: Aw thanks Banny, this is why I love Bankotsu sooo much!

Bankotsu: Don't call me Banny

Authoress: kkk sorry

Bankotsu: "pats Authoresses' head" Good girl

Authoress: Anyway bye bye Please rate & review "blows kiss"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight Naraku came, made Kagome faint & she's been acting like this ever since then," Kouga mused shaking his head.

"Yes & we're not sure how or what to do of the situation." Miroku sighed sagging his shoulders.

"The problem is she keeps saying she's Jakotsu of The Band of Seven & is acting like him as well, I'm sure you can tell," Sango said sadly missing her friend badly.

"Oh yeah Kagome is never like that around the mutt so what are you planning on doing about it," he demanded.

"We don't know yet."

"Well I'm going to go knock some sense into that mutt I mean come on; Naraku obviously did something like make them switch bodies or something, & that filthy mutt's going to pay for letting it happened especially if it's permanent."

"Kouga wait..." Miroku began. But Kouga was already gone.

With the Band of Seven

'I have to find a way to go talk to Sango, the problem is will she believe me, & should I tell her...no one must never know about it,' she thought.

Tears stung her eyes. She missed her friends so much!

Her eyes widened at a thought she hadn't thought of before. Had InuYasha taken her body home?

Her lips trembled & she shook in fear. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"Yo Jakotsu are you ok, you've been acting strange lately," Suikotsu mused.

He bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? That he was really the enemy stuck in their friend's body.

"Jakotsu you know if anything is bothering you that you can always talk with me."

"Suikotsu what would you do if you were stuck in someone else's body?"

Suikotsu frowned in confusion but answered anyway.

"I would probably tell the people whose friend I'm stuck in & have them help me get back to my own body, why?"

"I...I...I am not Jakotsu," he whispered so quietly that Suikotsu almost didn't even hear him.

Suikotsu's eyes widened.

"Naraku did something to Jakotsu & now he's stuck in my body & me in his."

"Exactly who are you then," Suikotsu said shocked.

"I...I am Kagome, the girl that travels with InuYasha...the priestess...the reincarnation of Kikyo."

Suikotsu started laughing hysterically. "That makes sense now time to tell the others."

"What," he squeaked.

Mean While...

"Damn it where is Suikotsu & Jakotsu," Bankotsu growled pacing back & forth while chewing his lip.

"Pacing & chewing your lip won't help Big Brother," Renkotsu mused. Bankotsu glared but said nothing.

"Big Brother we're back, sorry we took so long," Suikotsu panted.

"Damn it you cheated back there," Jakotsu complained panting as well.

Suikotsu smirked shaking his head.

"We have to go kill InuYasha today, I'm sure that should amuse you Jakotsu," Renkotsu stated sarcastically.

"Big Brother we need to talk," Suikotsu started.

About an hour later...

"Well that does make sense, after all Jakotsu doesn't act like the way she was."

"You know I kind of pity you Kagome," Renkotsu mused.

"I'm right now more worried about what Jakotsu has been doing in my body thank you very much," he snapped.

"True oh so wait that means that you slept with me not Jakotsu," Bankotsu smirked evilly.

"If you say one word you'll be..."

"I would advise not to finish that sentence," Renkotsu mused while chuckling.

"Good idea."

"You seem very worried of what Jakotsu might be doing tell me why is that?"

"Ok one what the hell is he doing to InuYasha, two what's he doing to Sango, Miroku, Shippo & Kilala, three what's he done to Kikyo & lastly Kouga as well as Sesshomaru," he snapped angrily.

Bankotsu yawned flicking a piece of dirt off Banryuu finding all of her talk dull & boring.

"Is that stupid sword all you care about," Kagome (Jakotsu) huffed clearly annoyed.

Bankotsu gave him the most deadly, scariest, evillest death glare she had ever seen!!!

"You're lucky you're stuck in his body otherwise you would have been sliced in two in less than a second.

Kagome seriously wanted to get up & yank his braid knowing that would be more painful to his pride than to be slapped but couldn't.

Damn she couldn't wait till she got her body back. She was tired of not being able to wash herself because she was in a guy's body.

'Damn Naraku you are so dead once we're through with you," he thought sourly.

Bankotsu watched Jakotsu (Kagome) amused.

He wondered how it would affect his & the other's relationship with him. 'He'll be the same old Jakotsu Bankotsu, you're just being ridiculous,' he thought while shaking his head.

"Alright men this is it, let's go," he announced finally.

Kagome practically wanted to kiss him. Finally she could go & get her body back!

Or so she thought...

Authoress: Well I guess I'll leave it there...hee hee cliff hanger "smirks evilly" I know I said it would be funny but then I changed my mind & thought hey why not make it the chapter where the Band of Seven

find out ehh.

Jakotsu: Oh my god you're a liar...I was looking forward it to being funny! No!!! "Runs out of room"

Authoress: Umm ok -_-

Kagome: Does this mean I'll get my body back soon!!! "Goes down on floor & begs"

Bankotsu: "Sighs well see ya all later don't forget to rate & review ladies "winks

Authoress: Hey that's my job "glares"

Bankotsu: you were taking too long "glares back"

Authoress: "Sighs fine have it your way anyway so listen to Bann...I mean Bankotsu kk "blows kiss"

Bankotsu: "glares at Authoress"

Authoress: Adios Amiga's & Amigos =]


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kouga; A desperate situation!

Bankotsu was deep in the thought. 'Well Renkotsu was probably going to find out anyway still at least I have something to freak out the mutt with,' he thought somewhat happy about that.

To be honest he wasn't very thrilled about the fact that they were stuck with InuTrasha's weak little priestess especially since she was stuck in his best friend's body.

Kagome on her part wanted to puke now. Being reminded of what she did had Renkotsu, Suikotsu & Ginkotsu look at her every so often. Having them watching her made his face turn red & soon she figured Jakotsu's face would resemble a cherry!

'Damn it what if Bankotsu tells InuYasha about...oh god InuYasha would probably freak but what would he do!' she thought panicking.

Covering Jakotsu's face as if to cover her own face; her/his eyes were wide as saucers now. Bankotsu turned to look at him wondering what the hell she was thinking. 'What am I going to do, he's probably going to mention to InuYasha just to make him sick. Still what will InuYasha think, will he even still be my friend...will all of them still be my friend?' His shoulders slumped as he thought on things InuYasha would call him/her.

'Probably think of me as a whore,' he thought depressed. 'I wonder what will happen if I can't get my body back oh god Kags don't think that of course you will!'

'Damn Naraku he probably plan this to screw us up well don't worry Naraku you'll regret doing this mark my words,' Bankotsu thought. No one lied or deceived Bankotsu & got away with it. He shifted slightly to get in a more comfy position.

"Wonder what Big Brother's thinking about," Suikotsu asked quietly. "Probably about this whole situation & wondering if this is even real or if Jakotsu is faking to see InuYasha," Renkotsu whispered back. Bankotsu twitched in a way that showed he had heard what they said.

"If it's not too much trouble could you talk about something else," Bankotsu called to his brothers behind him without even turning around. "Yes sorry about that Big Brother," Suikotsu said bowing his head in shame along with Renkotsu who only did it so he wouldn't get punished. Jakotsu blinked watching. 'Wow he is a good leader then again if he wasn't they would be dead much sooner than what they were and they only died because the clan lords feared them...wow so if they hadn't been killed then I would have been sliced meat because at first me and InuYasha were...' He stopped at the thoughts he/she were thinking.

Bankotsu turned to face Jakotsu. "You realize that if you are lying or are Kagome really and you're stuck in his body then we get your body that has Jak in it." "What no way! That's...I don't care if it looks like you or not it has our friend in it so tough luck!" Bankotsu held Banryuu up causing Jakotsu (Kagome) to gulp nervously.

He chuckled darkly at his friend's body's reaction. "Pathetic and you're supposed to be the reincarnation of a powerful priestess gimme a break you expect the mutt to actually love a weak priestess like you." Those words echoed in Jakotsu's ears. Bankotsu put Banryuu down and looked away ignoring him. Jakotsu (Kagome) who had been stabbed by those words hitting her over and over deep inside "her" own heart.

Suikotsu and Renkotsu had seen and both raised their eye brows while listening to the whole conversation well argument more like it. 'Damn I can't wait till we get Jakotsu back," Bankotsu thought angrily.

To be honest he was losing his patience but knew he had to be patient or he wouldn't get Jakotsu back.

Suddenly the wind started to get stronger and in less than a minute Kouga appeared.

Kouga's eyes were narrowed and anyone could see he was pissed. "What did you do to Kagome and you'd better fix it "now" or you'll regret it make no mistake." He growled and actually bared his fangs like a wolf. Jakotsu (Kagome) swallowed nervously. She had never seen Kouga so angry!

"We didn't do anything, we're actually trying to get our friend back," Bankotsu replied clearly not in the mood to be bothered. "Like hell you're not you filthy corpse, you'll probably blame Naraku as always."

Kouga then moved and jumped intending to tear Bankotsu in half.

Bankotsu snorted before moving almost as fast as Kouga before slicing the side of Kouga's stomach as well as his left leg causing Kouga to fall down backwards. "Damn you to hell basterd," he spat at the angered mercenary. Bankotsu then jumped onto Ginkotsu giving the signal to leave. Suikotsu was holding Jakotsu back who wanted to help Kouga.

Bankotsu snorted not impressed. "He's going to live calm down before I change my mind and go back and kill him," he threatened baring his fangs scaring Jakotsu witless. Of course Bankotsu didn't know whether that was true or not, he just said it to shut her up.

Meanwhile...

Kouga tried getting up again for the thousandth time. He was steadily growing weaker from lose of blood. 'Pull yourself together damn that filthy spector, I'll kill him...' He fell back down. 'Damn I really do need help; even that stinky mutt would be nice right now.' His eyes though soon grew blurry as he fell unconscious. His last thought was of Kagome and her beautiful smile before he was completely unconscious.

**InuYasha's group**

'Damn where'd that skinny wolf go well if he, huh I smell blood...and it's Kouga's.'

"InuYasha do you know where Kou..." "Miroku where's Sango and the others we have to go. I can smell blood and a lot of it and it's "all" Kouga's blood." InuYasha's eyes were narrowed. Miroku looked shocked. "I...I'll go find Sango and the others." "Miroku don't look for Kagome I have a bad feeling of what will happen if we bring her." "Right I understand." He turned then ran towards the village.

'Damn what the heck is going on,' InuYasha thought shaking his head in confusion.

Authoress: Well this is Chapter 8...a cliffy ehh.

Bankotsu sighed: Yeah why'd it take so goddam then

Authoress: Why do you have to be so mean to me?

Jakotsu: She has a point and though Big brother has one too though.

Authoress: That makes no sense whatsoever

Jakotsu: "Shakes head" So you going to say it

Authoress: You can if you wish

Jakotsu: Yeah anyway EVERYONE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW THAT'S ALL BIG BROTHER ASKS OF YOU!!!

Authoress: Um not exactly how I wanted you to say it but oh well see ya later ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Authoress: Just to warn thee all...There is some darkness and sadness in this chapter...

Bankotsu: Grins all happy

Authoress: It might be a bit short but Chapter 10 I'll make it long to make up for it

Chapter 9: The Choice

She sat scared to death biting...chewing her lower lip to keep from crying or making any noise that would make it seem like she was. She was so worried!

'Kouga I hope you're alright. Bankotsu better have not lied when he said you'll live,' she thought nervously.

InuYasha's Group...

Kagome (Jakotsu) walked around sighing. He missed his brothers, Suikotsu, Bankotsu and even fighting with Renkotsu. 'It's nice seeing him, but I don't wanna stay trapped in this stupid girl's body forever,' he thought sadly.

A lone tear slid down her (his face). He missed killing and trying to kill InuYasha now and calling him names which scared and disgusted Inu-chan. He sat under a tree trying to think of what to do but he wasn't used to doing that. It was always Bankotsu or Renkotsu who did all the thinking.

He then suddenly jumped up. 'I've got it, I'll just talk to them and hope for the best,' he thought grinning. 'Then I'll have my body back by sun down and I'll be able to kill once more. The question is where is Inu-chan,' he thought looking right was it left well whatever he looked all four ways but couldn't see them so he ran off in one direction hoping...praying he'd run into one of them.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he came into the clearing where Kouga was and ran over. He pushed Kouga's body over to check his heart but froze. Kouga's was body was stiff and cold and had no heart beat...Kouga was dead!

Suddenly he heard a bush move so in reflex he pulled tetsusaiga out only to find out it was Ginta. "Ginta do you mind explaining what happened here and where's the other one that travels with you guys?

"Hakaku's gone...him...he got blown up to pieces while Kouga took on the guy with the big sword but lost. "Did he have long hair in a braid and a white with some blue on his kimono Ginta?"

Ginta nodded. "I don't understand he looked maybe a bit older then Kagome and yet he was super strong like some super man or something."

"His name is Bankotsu, he the leader of the band of Seven. What leader of the Band of Seven," Ginta cried.

InuYasha rolled his eyes but was worried. How was he going to tell Kagome when he got her back to normal?

Sighing he picked up Kouga's body and signalled for Ginta to follow him. As he walked he thought about what Ginta said. 'So Bankotsu's stronger than before, great this is just perfect,' he thought scowling.

His ears suddenly twitched as he heard voices. It was Miroku and Sango. "InuYasha have you found...Sango stopped as soon as she saw Kouga's body she knew. Miroku let out a deep regretful sigh. Shippo stared at the ground in shock.

Ginta couldn't speak for he was lost for words. What could he say anyway?

Meanwhile...

Jakotsu wiped the sweat running down her (his) face. He was getting frustrated on where they could be. 'I mean honestly where are they and that stupid village, 'he thought grumbling. Her (his) stomach growled.

"Oh shut up, you can eat when you get your wench back," Jakotsu snapped glaring at her (his) stomach.

"That's always entertaining talking to a stomach that isn't even yours," a voice mused.

"Huh, hey you sound familiar...wait you're that demon known as Naraku right?"

Naraku chuckled sighing. "You want your body back I bet ne."

"Well "duh" I mean what am I supposed in a stupid girl's body?" "Tell you what; I'll fix your little problem if...Kagome (Jakotsu) looked at him.

If you bring me Bankotsu's shards and his halberd Banryuu or...I'll just kill all of your brothers," he finished.

Her jaw dropped opened as she (he) stared at where Naraku had just been standing. A voice drifted in the wind..."I'll give you a day to think about it...

Authoress: Wow that nasty Naraku...What's poor Jakotsu to do now?

I guess you'll just have to wait and see plus don't worry soon you will learn why

Kagome lost control. Now Jakotsu has to choose between himself & all of his bros or

To defy just Bankotsu...

Jakotsu: Ha I shall never betray Big Brother! Or will I...

Bankotsu walks in and hears Jakotsu "Jaw drops to the ground!!!" (Starts to cry)

Authoress stares at them (sweat drops)

Authoress: Anyway please rate and review please to help stop Bankotsu's tears!

(Goes over & tries to console Bankotsu)


	10. Chapter 10

**Authoress**: Hey guys the next chapter (11) is going to be a bit sad just to warn...

Sango storms in furious. A BIT SAD...A BIT, IT'S GOING TO BE CRUEL AND PAINFUL!!! Then storms out slamming door behind her.

**Authoress**: Ok Sango's right it'll be sad

Chapter 10: Plans

Jakotsu (Kagome) sighed though feeling extremely tired but depressed. 'Kouga please be safe, he thought praying.

She couldn't wait to have her body back! She even missed her period! Shifting Jakotsu's body into another more comfortable position he (she) went back to dreaming of all the things she would do once she got her body back!

Meanwhile...

Naraku smirked as he sat in a tree knowing that Jakotsu would never betray Bankotsu so he knew now that he could kill two birds with one stone for if either were to die so would the other. His poisonous insects flew around him.

The insects had told him about what had happened between Jakotsu (Kagome) and Bankotsu which had caused him to smirk. He knew why of course Kagome couldn't control Jakotsu's body. It was because Jakotsu loved Bankotsu so he took advantage of that.

Which caused her to lose control and what made it better was what InuYasha would do if he found out his "precious" Kagome had slept with Jakotsu while she was in his body. That would defiantly stir things up especially when she was to find out that Kouga was dead.

Man he was on a role for now anyways. He still had to be careful of Bankotsu for even he knew not to mess with the mercenary's legendary anger and fury. He frowned as he sat in the tree thinking of what to do to Sango to make her flip out and lose her edge when it hit him.

He would manipulate Jakotsu into pretending to be Kagome and then get him to kill Kohaku in front of Sango! He chuckled darkly loving the idea.

Back To Kagome (Jakotsu)

"Ddddaammnn ittt I hate that good for nothing ugly monkey two faced mons...

"Hello Jakotsu, Naraku stated calmly appearing. Kagome (Jakotsu) looked up before giving Naraku a dirty look.

Naraku chuckled. "What if I were to say another proposal for you to get your body back?

Kagome (Jakotsu) eyed him suspiciously.

"All you would have to do is to act like Kagome by saying and acting like her and then you would have to kill Kohaku once they're convinced it's her.

"But I like Koha...Who do you like better, Kohaku or your brothers, Naraku interrupted. Kagome (Jakotsu) fell silent not sure what to say.

When she (he) finally spoke the words were alright I guess. Naraku smirked before nodding his head. He then vanished. Sighing she (he) sat down to start practicing.

With InuYasha...

Frustrated and annoyed he kept slamming his fist into the ground. "InuYasha slamming your fist down like that won't change anything, Miroku said frowning.

"Yeah well what will I mean we haven't run into the Band of Seven or Naraku, Miroku so tell me what am I supposed to do cry," InuYasha snapped angrily.

"No just try to relax and stay calm as well as focus."

"I AM CALM AND FOCUSED!!! You sure about InuYasha," Shippo mused but suddenly changing his tone and running to hide behind Sango when he saw InuYasha's face.

"InuYasha calm down I'm alright, Kagome (Jakotsu) mused rolling her eyes as she walked into the clearing.

"Kagome are you alright, Sango walked over towards her.

"Yes ww...Sango why wouldn't I be. Kagome (Jakotsu) frowned.

"Uh no reason, I'm glad you're back to normal, Sango said before hugging her. Kagome (Jakotsu) had to hold back the urge to vomit.

Pulling away Sango frowned. "Kagome are you sure you're...yes ww...Sango I'm just a bit tired from studying that's all.

Sango smiled though not sure whether to trust her best friend right away after all that had happened.

Especially since every so often she stuttered and looked like she was hiding something sometimes.

Shaking her head she followed the young priestess back to InuYasha and Miroku.

Authoress: Well that's Chapter 10 not as long but now you know why Kagome lost control of Jakotsu's body. Poor Jakotsu, Naraku messing with his hormones and feelings.

Jakotsu: Yup poor me

Bankotsu: Jakotsu "Jakotsu turns to face Bankotsu" were you going to betray us in The Nightmare?

Jakotsu: Nope

Bankotsu smiles while Authoress shakes her head

Anyways See ya laterz...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Goodbye Kohaku & Friendship

With Inu's Group

Kagome (Jakotsu)'s sighed happily. He was starting to get the hang of it & what was better was the more he acted like Kagome...the more time he had with InuYasha!

It took a few days well maybe almost 2 weeks but still soon though he would have to kill Kohaku.

Usually Jakotsu loved killing kids but Kohaku was different still he'd rather have his body & brothers back. The lack of killing, blood & sake was tormenting him no matter how much he loved the time with InuYasha.

Thankfully the wench Kagome kept a diary so he was able to read it & get the idea on how he would need to act. Though another reason he wanted his body back was he didn't want to deal with what girls called a period.

'Suikotsu said it comes about once a month & lasts for 7 days, oh god please kami make it not come.'

He didn't want to deal with blood coming out of the girl's crotch. The downside was he had to spend time with the wench Sango & the stupid annoying fox.

She bit her lip before jumping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was that annoying girl Sango!

"Kagome InuYasha wants to leave now, he says Kohaku's close." The ninja or slayer or what the stupid girl was her voice was tight & it sounded like she was trying not to cry.

"Oh ok well maybe he will remember you if he remembers Kilala." "Maybe I hope," she said softly.

They stood then walked over to where the guys were & headed out.

Kagome (Jakotsu)'s mind wandered as she (he) rode on InuYasha's back to where Kohaku was supposedly. 'How am I supposed to kill him? Oh man this is going to be hard,' she thought mentally groaning.

"Aa," she squealed nearly falling off InuYasha when he stopped suddenly. Next to a tree stood Kohaku, Kagura & some of Naraku's insects which caused Sango's heart to sink. 'So I need to kill him in a sort of accident mode,' Jakotsu thought confused.

'Well I've never used a bow & arrow really so I could say I tripped besides how hard could it be to shoot an arrow.'

"Kagome take out the insects. Sango, Miroku will go for Kohaku & I'll deal with Kagura," InuYasha snarled as he glared at the red eyed demoness.

Kagome (Jakotsu) took an arrow out & tried to shoot it which actually did hit an insect. 'Yes now I just have to...' "Aa, he cried as he literally not on purpose tripped & shot an arrow which hit Kohaku nearly hitting the shard.

"KOHAKU NO," Sango screamed as one of the insects hit Kohaku tearing out the shard before flying away with it.

Sango caught him as he was falling. "Kohaku no," she sobbed. He opened his eyes. "Sango I'm sorry."

His head then fell down as he died again in his sister's arms.

Kagome (Jakotsu) was silent. For some reason it hurt watching Kohaku die like that. "Sango I'm..."

"Don't apologise when you don't mean it," Sango spat angrily. "Sango this wasn't just Kagome's fault," Miroku said softly trying to calm her down. "Kagome how could you do that to me? I thought... you said..." She glared angrily as tears leaked down her face.

"He was going to die anyways," Kagome (Jakotsu) managed to say. "NO he wasn't, I was going to use the jewel to bring him & my father plus demon slayers back," Sango said angrily. "No you wouldn't because it would taint the jewel," Kagome (Jakotsu) tried to argue back.

"Sango...Kagome stop arguing, we'll figure this out later," Miroku said sighing. Not long after they left with Kohaku's body & made camp at the demon slayer village. Sango stayed as far away from Kagome as possible.

Shaking her head Kagome (Jakotsu) went to bed. He couldn't wait till he got his body back from doing this. 'I'll teach that bitch a lesson she'll never forget then,' she thought falling asleep.

Authoress: Well there's chapter 11, it didn't totally turn out how I wanted it but oh well I tried

Jakotsu: I will get my body back right I mean I killed Kohaku for him so I...

Authoress: That's in chapter 12 silly, I can't say...

Jakotsu: 'pouts' Fine anyways please rate & review as well as pray for my sake!

Authoress: rolls 'eyes'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Truth

InuYasha's Group:

Sango avoided Kagome (Jakotsu) like the plague till the next morning. Kagome sighed going for a walk when she shrieked. InuYasha suddenly appeared. "Kagome are you alright?" "Um yeah I just got my period and it um startled me that's um it," she said quickly.

"Err don't do that again now come on, Sango's still angry and we need to fix that!" Kagome (Jakotsu) merely nodded following. When they got back Kagome (Jakotsu) fixed the problem to best as he knew.

'God how do women stand this,' she thought groaning.

"Sango, Kagome we need to go get Naraku but we can't unless...NO she murdered my brother, I'll do it myself!" with that she and Kilala took off.

With Bankotsu's group:

"So what are we going to do after we get Jakotsu back, Big brother we know far too much for our own good now," Renkotsu pointed out. "We'll kill him besides I don't plan on being errand boy forever ya know," Bankotsu replied hotly.

"You think they know that Jakotsu's in my body Suikotsu," Jakotsu (Kagome) asked. "Probably you should know by now how much he's obsessed with InuYasha; if they don't know then I'll be shocked."

"I hope their ok," he said sighing.

Jakotsu then started giggling. "What's so amusing," Bankotsu said not in the mood. "It's near the time when I usually get my period," he said between giggles. "Oh he'd love that," Suikotsu said chuckling. Renkotsu snorted. "He'd freak," Bankotsu mused chuckling.

InuYasha's Group:

Kagome bit her lip. For the past 2 hours while InuYasha & Miroku talked, he tried remaining calm about the whole "period thing" but it was get to the point where she (he) couldn't take it. The girl's fucking breasts felt like they weighed a ton and the nipples were sore. To top off all that she (he) felt the torture of cramps.

'God I gotta get my body back soon I don't think I'll be able to take 6 more days of this hell,' she (he) thought miserably. "Hey Kagome you ok," InuYasha asked bluntly. "Yeah just cramps," she groaned.

"Kagome I have one question, how did you manage to...Miroku Kagome's a klutz & Sango knew that plus it's true we needed Kohaku's shard to complete the jewel plus Sango would never be able to make such a bad wish no matter how it looked to Sango, it still would have been a selfish choice," InuYasha butted in defensively.

Miroku sighed knowing InuYasha was right. "Still Sango's fairly upset about this." "Yeah but it's not Kagome's fault besides she knew Kagome would never do that on purpose right Kagome."

Kagome (Jakotsu) swallowed. It was either lie or tell the truth and say he was stuck inside Kagome's body. "I would have." InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo stared at her. "Because I'm not this fucking awful wench although I enjoyed the time we spent together InuYasha I miss my brothers, killing and sake so I had no choice."

InuYasha's nostrils flared angry. Miroku frowned. "Are you...Jakotsu?" She nodded. "Well this body isn't mine though. Your wench friend Kagome is stuck in my body."

"Do your brothers know about this," Miroku asked. "Maybe, Naraku did this to me for some fucking odd reason. Truth said I didn't want to hurt Kohaku & I actually did trip since I never used a bow in my life."

"Why didn't you want to kill...him I don't know I liked Kohaku he was nice, the only kid I never wanted to cut up with my beautiful Jakotsuto." She sighed. "I miss killing so badly." "They killed Kouga too, I wonder if they've run into Sesshomaru yet," InuYasha muttered.

"It was probably Big Brother who killed Kouga and brother Renkotsu." "Great I've been spending all this fucking time with you," InuYasha said disgusted. "Calm down InuYasha bark later we need to find the Band of Seven before we do anything."

"Oo so I'll...Yeah you'll most likely be seeing your twisted Band soon," InuYasha snapped not in the mood. "Maybe sooner," Miroku mused pointing. Amber eyes met sapphire eyes. "Bankotsu," InuYasha snarled causing him to smirk.

"It's nice to know you've remembered my name so I'm sure you know by now that you have Jaky."

"Yes we know now," Miroku replied. "You didn't notice before," Suikotsu said shocking the others as well.

Jakotsu's body stood fuming. "How could you possibly think that he's me InuYasha," he yelled. InuYasha sighed. "Yup defiantly Kagome." Though deep down he was glad. "So you must know that Kouga & Kohaku are dead."

Jakotsu's lower lip quivered. "You said he was alive," he shouted at Bankotsu who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I only said that because the last thing I need is you to start crying," he snapped back at him (her).

"Oh shout up wench I want my body back soon, I can't take this torture much longer." Jakotsu blinked. "You're stupid chest feels like it weighs a ton, the sides are in pain and your stupid crotch is bleeding," she snapped. Everyone started laughing making her (him) madder. Jakotsu blinked.

"Where are Sango and Kilala?"

"She thinks you killed Kohaku Kagome so she left in anger," Miroku said sighing. "I see," he said sadly. 'Poor Sango what can I ever do to help her?'

"Meanwhile after we kill Naraku you leave us be, got that," Bankotsu snarled.

"So you can kill people again, no fucking way," InuYasha growled. Renkotsu and Miroku both sighed.

"How we wait at least till everything is over. You can tear each other apart then if you wish," Miroku said. "I agree with the monk," Renkotsu said nodding.

InuYasha and Bankotsu both scowled. "Fine let's then head out for a...wait who said you can play leader, I'm the...tough luck puppy, I'm more experience than you are so shut it," Bankotsu snapped.

"No fucking way," InuYasha argued.

"How about you just take turns," Miroku mused. "NO WAY!" Both males yelled glaring at each other.

Both groups groaned. It was going to be a "long" day.

Jakotsu: Ya I'm getting my body back soon

Authoress: Yes but till then you have to suffer being a woman 'grins evilly'

Jakotsu: (groans) don't remind me...Hey wait why are you grinning like that?

Authoress: Like what

Jakotsu: You're grinning evilly; kinda like Big Brother...it's disturbing

Authoress: (sighs) really huh whatever anyway please rate & review...I wanna know what you think especially of this chapter


End file.
